Superman Adventures
by Miko122
Summary: Every legend has a beginning. Every tale has a start, and this is the legend of Superman. Of how a young boy grew up to be the man he is today. Of how he grew up to become a Superman. Watch the story of Superman from the destruction of Krypton, to Clark Kent's teenage years in Smallville, and up until his life as Superman in Metropolis. To all Superman fans, read, review and enjoy.


** Superman Adventures-**

Hello, great readers and writers of all kinds, and welcome to Miko122's fanfiction, Superman Adventures. This is my own take on the Superman mythos, from the beginning. It's kind of a mash up of all the Superman media, and there's a lot of Smallville inspiration.

I wrote this story a long time ago, read it to my father, but now, you read it, and you review it. The only reason I would continue this is if people review it and like it, otherwise there is no point. So please read, and review, and I hope for all of you people to enjoy.

**From Planet Krypton Pt. 1**

Jor-El, a scientist from another planet, although no one from earth knows about it, looks over the planet. It's called Krypton and he's Kryptonian.

He's a veteran, with white hair and a beard, with a dash of black. He decorates his look with a white rubber outfit, with a baby blue design.

On his chest, is a logo. It's in the symbol of a police badge, accept it's grey, and it's finished off with a black design, which is divided in many different parts.

As he watches the planet he resides in, a meteor smashes on a public area, demolishes a building and kicks many people near it.

"My name is Jor-El, this is my planet. It's called Krypton and it's far away from where you might live. I'm not normal. I'm a scientist and as I watch in horror, this is my planets destruction, it's annihilation. I'm terrified… but even a scientist can't stop this type of damage."

He turns behind him, but he can't escape the destruction, as his planet that he's called home is being destroyed, piece-by-piece.

He can't believe and finds it hard to comprehend what his sight is showing him as his planet is destroyed.

He rushes past the destruction and attempts to dodge all the meteors he can. One hits not far away from him, but it doesn't hit him or blow him to pieces.

He jumps over a knocked down tree and continues to run, honestly looking like a fool.

A man in his fifties – a respectable man in his fifties – rushing through a planet, trying to dodge meteors, as he sprints, looking like a coward, but only being pragmatic.

He passes by collapsing buildings and screaming residents. Some very notable ones. Like Augo, who fought in the army as a young student.

He doesn't stop running, but as he does, he shouts "everybody, run! Don't stop!"

He arrives to a building that stands atop of a hill and he begins to climb it, slowly and oddly.

After running, he makes it to the top of the building and – with great speed – faster than ever – opens the door, rushing inside, to find a worried lady, holding a blanketed baby in her arms.

"Lara, my beloved wife."

She's a blond – younger than Jor, and she wears a dress, in the same color as her husband, Jor-El, with the same emblem on the chest.

"Jor-El" his wife, Lara-El, speaks back.

"Have you made sure Kal-El will be safe?"

"I have, Lara" Jor-El informs Lara. "Give me the baby."

Lara hands Jor-El the baby and holds him in one of his arms. With his other hand, he raises it over a platform, which is obviously spread in different parts, which have been placed together to look like one object.

Lara wonders what he is doing, but she doesn't question him. He holds his hand up for a few seconds, and then, the platform spins, separates and opens up, and a spaceship rises on a platform. It's small, and it can only fit someone the size of a baby. He structured it himself but he never told anyone he hid it here, so no one can destroy it.

"The spaceship" Lara acknowledges this.

"I kept it here" Jor-El tells her. "We will move our child and take him to safety."

"But… where?" Lara-El asks.

"To earth" he looks down to the baby and back up to his wife. "No..." Lara seems to disagree. "He'll be an outcast… they'll kill him."

"How?" Jor-El asks. "He'll be a god to them."

Lara doesn't admit this, but she doesn't have any defense for her argument, she just nods. Jor-El looks at the baby and says, "let us say our goodbyes."

He gives his baby Kal-El a kiss on the forehead and follows his actions by saying. "Goodbye my son… our hopes and dreams travel to you.

He gently sets his son down on the spaceship and Lara-El walks forward. "Son, make yourself one of them, but do not deny your heritage. They will love you, and in return, I am sure you will too."

She rubs her baby on his forehead, the same place her husband kissed him, and she steps back. "Are you ready?" Jor-El asks. Lara nods.

Jor-El now walks forward and pushes his hand on a button that is built into the spaceship and the aircraft begins to close.

It shuts and a form of energy begins to emit from under, sending the space ship up. The roof opens and Jor-El and Lara can hear the deafening screams and destruction from the meteors.

The spaceship rockets up in the air and they watch their sun fly up in the sky. "Goodbye" Jor-El whispers, and he sticks close to his wife.

And after mere seconds, the spaceship is out of sight and a meteor crushes the building Jor-El and his wife are, and it kills them.

…

Boom!

The roof of the Kent farm barn breaks into several pieces, and a 15-year-old teenager comes falling down through the roof, to hit the ground.

He blocks his face in fear, closes his eyes and after waiting for a while, he doesn't crash into something. He opens his two eyes and finds himself defying gravity; he's off the floor.

He lowers his hands and still, he's levitating off the ground.

He waits in the air for a second, separating his arms and legs. 2 seconds.

3

4

5

He falls down on the ground and his glasses smash. That's the day for Clark Kent.

He gets up off the ground and stretches, letting limp of all his muscles. He removes his glasses and he can see just fine, and he chucks them aside, and doesn't look at them, as they break even further.

He takes a bag off a table and wears it over his back.

At incredible speed – maybe as fast as the speed of light – he runs out of the barn to his house door, which he opens up and finds his mother and father. His mum in the kitchen, cooking a dish and his father lowering a newspaper as Clark Kent enters the room.

He looks to them as if they're his parents. They are, but they adopted him as a little baby. At least, that's what he believes.

He's been raised to believe that, but his parents found him during the day of a meteor shower, in an empty grass field.

And with him, there was a spaceship, in which he had been found lying in, alone. They forged adoption papers and kept him, making people believe that they found him in an adoption center.

"Good morning, son" Martha greets her son.

"Good morning, Clark" Jonathan says in a powerful voice for an old man.

"Morning mom, dad."

"Where are you going?" Martha asks. "I'm going out to visit Lana and Chloe, we're working on an assignment together" Clark takes a biscuit, and he eats it at great speed, maybe less than two seconds.

That's all he needs to start him up for breakfast, since he's not normal. However, none of them know why. "Okay, son. Take good care of yourself," his mother says.

"Don't talk to strangers," his dad notes.

"Sure" Clark nods, and he walks out of the house, normally.

Smallville, Kansas, that's where he's lived for his whole life, or from what he remembers. It's home for him, although it's small, it means something great for him and he smiles to himself as he looks at the town.

He walks through the street, alone, but the streets are crowded. He could use his advanced speed, but he wants to feel normal. He didn't tell his mum and dad that he flew, because he didn't want them to exaggerate too much. Actually, he didn't want them to exaggerate, at all.

He tries to blend in with the average people in the town. Ignoring the fast that he can run faster than a speeding bullet, that he's faster than a locomotive, and the fact that he can leap buildings in a single bound.

No one knows about his secret, besides his mother and father, the people that told him about it.

Chloe Sullivan is his friend; Lana Lang is his friend… for now at least. He's developed feelings for her, but she has a boyfriend, Whitney Fordman, the quarterback for the football team.

He continues to walk and crosses lanes, as if he's an average teenager. When he walks for while, he's made it to Lana Lang's house.

…

He walks forward to the door and knocks. He waits for an answer, but he doesn't get it. Just before he can knock on the door again, Lana opens up and Clark can see Chloe in the background.

"Hey, Clark" Lana has a wide smile painted on her face. "Hey, Lana" Clark says. "Come in" Lana signals inside the house. Clark comes in, knocking that in front of him are two people who don't know that he's not normal.

"Morning, Clark" Chloe says. "You look different today."

Clark was curious of what she said. "What do you mean?" He asked his friend.

"I think she means… you don't have your glasses" Lana came in the conversation.

"Well – I."

He couldn't explain to them, or even himself, why his glasses weren't required that day. "Well…" "You know what, never mind" Chloe said. "We need to start our assignment."

"Of course."

…

The three friends began the science assignment on energy. Lana was average, Chloe was smart, but Clark was smarter. He would be lying if he denied his usage of powers.

"Wow, I never knew you had it in you" Lana noted during the assignment, and Clark simply smiled, Chloe chuckled.

…

By the time they finished, Lana and Chloe were tired, Clark wasn't, and he got off his seat, so did his friends and Chloe yawned.

"Would you like a drink?" Lana asked, moving her gaze to Chloe and Clark.

"No, I'm fine" Chloe didn't accept the offer, kindly.

"A glass of water would be fine" Clark accepted.

"Sure."

Lana walked over to the kitchen and began pouring a drink for Clark.

…

20 minutes away from the house, an underground facility was located. Men in suits scattered around the rooms, sitting behind all types of machines and computers. With a containment cell shaped in a cube. Inside, there is a 15-year-old, wearing a black suit, crafted by a rubber like material.

"Get me out of here" the teenager banged on the cell, desperately. "Put soundproof on" a man walked through, monitoring all the men's work. One of them pressed a soundproof button and it was as if the tube was muted.

"Are you ready to begin?" one of the men asks the man monitoring the work, and the man nods. "Okay, let us begin."

They begin to move buttons in different directions, as well as pressing some of them. "Let's get ready… for revolution" one of the men dramatically talks.

Emitters open from the containment tube and begin to emit radiation, although the men cant hear what's going on from inside and the teenager can't hear from the outside.

The teen is obviously in a state of screaming. It's a mixture of fear, pain and desperation.

…

Back in Clark Kent's life, he has jumped on top of a skyscraper, and stands on top of it. "I can fly" he tries to make himself believe something. "I can do this."

His bag is still on his back, and he's with no glasses, it's just an affect that started early morning. He closes his eyes and steps forward, one step until he's off the building.

He spreads his arms and shuts his eyes even tighter. Then, he dropped, falling to the ground.

Now, his arms shifted to his sides and his legs moved near each other.

"Ah! Oh!"

He was moving in a different direction and when he opened his eyes, he was defying gravity and flying. He was moving forward and so close to smashing into another building. Until he moved from that exact path and flew even higher.

"Woah!" He couldn't hide his exhilaration and happiness. He was flying to the sky, to outer space and he was going fast. In five seconds, he had moved approximately 1000 meters. He tried staying stable and stopping in air.

He was trying.

Trying.

He stopped in the air and looked down on himself and watched the humans, as tiny as ants, ant buildings the shape of a little insect.

"I can fly" Clark smiled. "I can fly."

…

School started the next day, Clark flew there and arrived not to far from Smallville High, and he walked the rest of the distance.

As he arrived, all he caught sight of were people scattered around the area, couples kissing and people in red and yellow jerseys.

The sun was bright, but it wasn't like it affected his eyes, he just walked normally, but pretended to shield as eyes from the sun, still happy and entertained by yesterday's flight.

Chloe and Lana walked in together, inside the school, chuckling and telling jokes.

Clark smiled.

…

Back in the underground facility, the teen woke up from a bed. He was isolated and alone, with the door shut and no windows to look outside. He gets off his bed and stares at the door. He's going to escape. He stands up and looks at himself. He's now wearing a shirt and pants, and he walks forward to the door. He attempts to open it up, but he can't. It's been locked shut. In desperation, he tries to make the door open, but he can't. Just as he tries again, green radiation is emitted from his hand and it melts the handle off. He opens the door with his hand and takes a peek outside, finding no one out there. He exits the room and begins to crawl, slowly.

He can't hear anyone, but he's surprised that he could melt that doorknob off with radiation. It must have been a result of the experiment, but he would be a dinner meal if he were caught.

He peeks before he takes another turn. There's no one, so he takes the path and continues to crawl. His footsteps begin to melt the ground with radiation, as he continues to pace through the room.

He needs to walk faster, to be sure that his legs don't fall underground. He realizes he's moving to fast, so he has to slow down.

There's the door, not so far away from him. He needs to jump to reach the doorknob and he opens the door, landing down, opening the door with two hands and walking outside to a room, filled with scientists.

His footsteps aren't melting the ground anymore and he can see the anger in the men's faces.

"Get him!" one of the men cries, and everyone is off their seats.

They run forward, but a blast of radiation emits from his body and knocks the men aside. He locates a door and opens it up, where he finds a tunnel, with a ladder leaning on it.

He begins scaling it, looking for his escape path, and he's found it. All he needs to do is climb the ladder.

…

Clark Kent shuts his locker and begins to walk away with his books. He whistles as he does and then hears, "hey, Clark."

Kent turns to see Whitney Fordman, Lana's boyfriend and the quarterback of the football team. Which means he's popular.

"Whitney, what is it?"

"Well, I'm having a party… in my house" Whitney informs Clark. "Um, sure" Clark accepts. "When is it?"

"Here" Whitney opens his bag and hands Clark an invitation. "Thanks Whitney" Clark folds the invitation and places it in his pocket.

Whitney nods and walks away, as if thanking Clark.

…

The 15-year-old has taken the exit and there is the town. The sunlight.

He lies down on the ground and the sunlight flares on his eyes, so he turns and lies on his side.

He comes off the ground and begins to walk, looking for the next destination to go too.

…

After school, Clark takes the bus to go home and enters the house.

He finds his mum, stirring a cup of coffee. "Clark, how was school?" Martha asks, her voice enchanted by happiness.

"Hey mum."

"Are you hungry, son?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, I have to leave" Martha tells her son. "I need to go grocery shopping. Goodbye son" she kisses her son on his forehead. Clark smiles. "Goodbye mum."

…

She leaves the house and after having a drink of water, he walks over to the barn to do some farm chores.

He takes wrapped up hay and with great speed, moves it to a truck and puts it in the boot. He returns to the barn and is ready to take another pile of hay.

"Hello" a voice interrupts his chores. Clark doesn't sit and wonder who it is. He turns behind him to see the adolescent, dressed in a grey shirt and sand colored pants

"Hello" Clark speaks kindly, but confused. 'Hello" the teenager says. "Hi."

"What's your name?" Clark asks. "Mind to tell me what you're here for?" He tries asking kindly.

"My name is Bryan Taylor," the teenager notes. "Hi, Bryan" Clark speaks.

"I need help."

"Sure" Clark accepts helping Bryan. "Come, let me get you a drink."

…

Clark took Bryan indoors, in the kitchen, and handed him a cup of water.

"Thanks" Bryan raises the cup and begins to drink. Clark waits from him to finish the glass until he begins to speak.

"So… what happened? You know, if you don't mind me asking. You don't need to tell me."

"No – No" Taylor shakes his head. "You helped me. Look, my parents were murdered, and I tried escaping an orphanage, since I couldn't accept living with new parents. And now, I am a… thief…"

Clark is somewhat disappointed, but listens to Bryan before he judges him.

"And I was caught by men who experimented on me… and gave me abilities."

Clark can't lecture the teenager now, not straight after what he has been through.

"Here, watch this."

Bryan steps back and straightens his hand, staring at it. He seems as if he is concentrating and he shuts his eyes.

A ball of radiation emits for his hand, it's concentrated and it stays in position.

Clark is surprised and he steps back to get a better look at it, not because he's scared.

"What is it?" Clark asks, and Bryan opens his eyes. After concentrating again, the ball of radiation disappears. He stares back at Clark, with a plain expression. "It's radiation," Taylor explains. "Look," Clark begins to speak. "You can stay here you want."

"Are you serious?" Bryan asks, in disbelief.

"Well, I'll call me mom. I bet she wont mind."

"Thanks Clark, you're the best."

…

It's school the next morning; Clark puts a good shirt on and gets ready to leave.

Bryan stayed with him and took the guest room.

Bryan also enrolled in the school, and he came with Clark the next morning.

"I'm afraid," he told Clark as they entered the school. "There's nothing to be afraid about" Clark said. "If you're not feeling fine. You can talk to me." Bryan nods and says, "thanks Clark, you're awesome."

"It's alright, Bryan."

"Hey, Clark" Lana walks up to the two. "Hi Lana" Clark says. "This is Bryan Taylor, he's new to this school." "Hi Bryan" Lana says, a bright smile on her face. "Hi Lana" Bryan shakes her hand.

"Yeah, is there something Lana?" Clark asks. "Um… the assignment is due today… did you bring it to school." "Yeah" Clark replies, handing Lana the assignment. "Thanks" Lana thanks Clark. "Goodbye." Lana walks away from the two and Clark and Bryan stare at each other.

"Here, let me show you around the school" Clark offers.

"No" Bryan shakes his head. "I want to talk to the cheerleaders." "Um…" Clark says. "Sure… you know Lana is a cheerleader."

"Really?" Bryan's eyes shoot open. "Yes" Clark nods. "Sweet" Bryan smiles. "I'm gonna go talk to the cheerleaders."

"Go ahead."

Bryan leaves Clark and walks forward to the cheerleaders.

Bryan arrives to the cheerleaders but Clark can't hear what he says. "Hi guys" Bryan smiles. "Hi…" one of the cheerleaders says. "Bryan" Taylor finishes off her sentence. "Bryan Taylor."

"Hi Bryan" another cheerleader says. "I'm Katie." While Clark is just staring at them, he could suddenly hear them, as if they are only one centimeter away from him. It was as if his hearing was enhanced. He must have been developing another special ability.

He tries disabling his new ability, but he simply can't. He applies more concentration, but he still couldn't. After applying a specific amount of concentration, the ability is disabled. He attempts to switch it on, off, on and off, and he successfully can.

He smiles but stops enjoying himself when radiation covers Bryan's hand, although Bryan doesn't realize it. However, the cheerleaders do.

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

They all scream. "What?" Bryan asks, staring at his hand and seeing the radiation. "Oh my…"

"Come here" Clark signals for Bryan to come forward to him. Bryan listens and runs forward to Clark. "Follow me!" Clark runs away and Bryan follows him. "You see, I told you this would happen."

"Don't worry, you'll be alright" Clark says.

Just a second after this, Bryan begins to fly, as he surfs on radiation under his feet. Everyone is surprised and some people begin to take photos with their cameras and phones.

"Ah! Help me Clark! Clark!" He exclaims. Successfully, Bryan lands on the ground and follows Clark into the empty oval. "Bryan, do you feel alright?" Clark asks. "I'm not sure" Taylor replies.

…

School ends that day, and Clark and Bryan go home. Martha gives Bryan a cup of coffee and he begins to drink it. "Thank you so much" Bryan thanks the whole family. "I couldn't have done this without you." "It's alright Bryan" Martha walks forward and closer to Clark and Bryan. "Anything we can do to help." She smiles to the two teenagers and goes to work in the Kent Farm. "Clark, I'm not sure if I can handle this" Bryan tells Clark. "It's alright, they're just some kids who were laughing and being mean. You're better than them."

Bryan nods and stops when he hears chanting from outside the house. "Come out Bryan!"

"Come out Bryan!"

"Come out Bryan!"

Bryan turns to the door and turns back to Clark, as if he's urging him to say something. "Don't worry, I'll go talk to them" Clark says. He gets up from the table and walks to the door, opening it and exiting to greet 25 people from school. Clark's mum exits from the barn door to look at the scene. "Clark, what's happening?" His mother asks. "These guys need to step back," Clark tells his mum. "They've come here for Bryan."

"Give us Bryan!" One man cries. "He's a danger."

"Bryan's an alien!" A man shouts.

Clark can hear the door open from behind him, and Bryan Taylor exits the house. "Bryan!" Clark exclaims. "You need to go back inside."

"No!" Bryan's hand fills with radiation. He rushes forward to the men and burns someone's jacket off, with a radiation ball.

"Bryan! No!"

Bryan's legs cover with radiation and he moves forward to kick someone away. The man flies meters away and crashes on the floor, rendering him unconscious.

All of them are afraid, and they run away from the scenery. But still, Bryan pursues them.

Clark turns to his mum. "Should I follow him?" He asks her. His mum says nothing; she leaves the choice to him. Clark runs away and follows the teenagers.

He catches up to Bryan with super speed and pulls on his shirt, applying some strength to stop him from running away.

"Clark, what are you doing? I had them."

"No!" Clark yells. "You're not going to hurt them!"

"Says who?" Bryan asks. His hand emits radiation and he punches Clark away. Clark is in the air and he crashes on the ground. It only makes the tiniest bit of pain.

Clark pretends to struggle, but he gets off the ground. "How did you do that?" Bryan asks. "That other guy passed out."

Without saying something else, Bryan's other hand emits radiation, and he runs forward and continuously punches Clark on his chest. Clark is hurt, so he's sent flying to the ground. "Clark!" Mrs. Kent has caught up. "No, mum, run!" Clark says.

His mum hesitantly agrees, but she runs away from the fight.

"You shouldn't be doing this" Clark comes off the ground. "Just… stop. I gave you a place to sta-"

Bryan runs forward and attempts to punch Clark, but he grabs his arm and chucks him aside. "You're not normal either" Bryan says. Instead of getting off the ground, he flies off and flies higher in the air. He's gotten a good position in the air, and he begins to fire radiation blasts on Clark.

Clark stumbles back but he's still on his feet. Clark too flies off the ground, exposing his abilities. Bryan is surprised and he begins to fly away, Clark following him. Both of them aren't the best with flying in the air, since they've just gotten used to it. However, Clark is still more skilled than Bryan.

Clark is going fast and Bryan is going high in the sky, and Clark begins to navigate his way to follow him. Clark goes high enough in the air to punch Bryan, without applying too much strength. Bryan turns back down to Clark and fires a blast on him, which tears through his shirt.

"Just, leave me!" Bryan exclaims. His body emits radiation that knocks Clark down to the ground. *Bang*

He's hit the ground, and he's lost Bryan.

…

Bryan has flown away and he slid into an isolated street. There he was, alone. And that's when he realized, he truly screwed up.

…

"I don't understand. Why would he do this?" Jonathan Kent asks his son, as he sits with Clark and Martha.

"I think he couldn't handle being bullied" Clark says, taking a drink from his cup of water.

"That doesn't give him the reason to do all this" Martha expresses her opinion. She can tell that both Clark and Jonathan agree with her.

"Well, Clark, don't bother too much" Jonathan holds his hand. "I have too," Clark says. "You guys taught me to be good." "Yes, but it's not your job" Jonathan says. "I don't know" Martha includes herself, and Clark turns his attention to her. "Alright son, just get some rest," his father says.

…

After their talk, Clark went to catch up on some sleep, although he only needed little of it, due to his abilities.

…

Bryan walks in the street, attempting to blend in with the crowds.

Every now and then, he steals some food or money from an innocent bystander, and hides in a private place to eat the food he stole.

And just as he was to steal an apple, the man recognizes Bryan and turns back to him. "Hey, you!" The man exclaims. "Give me back my apple!"

Bryan places the apple in his pouch and begins to run away from the man, who begins to follow him. He takes turns through crowds and pushes through them.

"Move out of the way!" Bryan pushes someone away, trying to refrain from usage of his powers. No, he has to use his abilities. He flies off the ground, with energy coating his legs and navigating him in the air.

"What is he doing?" A citizen asks.

He loses the man and lands on top of a building, taking the apple out of his pouch and beginning to eat it.

…

Next day, school started, and Bryan couldn't escape Clark's mind, but he had to try and ignore it. Bryan didn't show up to school next day, Clark tried looking for him, but he couldn't find him. His guess was that he left the school. The bell rang, and it was science class, and Chloe could tell that something was taking Clark's mind off the work.

"Is everything alright, Clark?" Clark asks, concern in her voice and face. "Yeah… I'm fine" Clark lies. Chloe knows that he's lying, but she steps back, since she doesn't want to push on any further.

"Okay, today, we're going to be learning about all types of energy" the teacher begins to explain. "First of all, let me tell you about the types of energy. Can anyone tell me what one of the energy types are?"

No one puts his or her hand up. Clark would've answered her question, but he was too busy, rambling in his head about Bryan.

"Anyone… anyone… Clark, can you tell me one type of energy."

"Hm," Clark gains back his concentration. "Sorry, what, Ms."

The teacher sighs. "Clark, you need to concentrate in class. Can you tell me one type of energy?"

Clark speeds his mind up, using his abilities and thinks up of an answer. "Kinetic Energy" Clark says. "Good" the teacher smiles. Clark doesn't believe that using his abilities are cheating. Why? Because they're a part of him. That's why he tries to avoid calling them powers, and instead calls them abilities.

…

After class, Clark took his books and walked out. "Clark! Clark!" Chloe caught up. "Clark, it's like you're lost in dream world, what is it?" Chloe asks.

"I'm – I'm just distracted by something" Clark walks up to his locker and begins to load his books in.

"Mind telling me what?"

"It's Bryan, he's been missing. He left the school after he used his powers against a couple of bullies."

"Yeah, I heard about it" Chloe notes, as Clark shuts his locker.

"What do you plan on doing?" She curiously asks.

Now, it's as if something hit Clark's mind. An idea, perhaps, and he turns to Chloe, a smile decorating his face.

"What?" She asks.

"Well, you're very smart with computers" he starts to say.

"Yeah…" She doesn't know where he conversation is leading.

"Well, you can help me find him. Well… can you?" Chloe seems to be thinking, she looks up to the roof and then looks back to Clark, in realization. "Remember the security cameras I installed when we needed to catch that thief, Rick?" "Yeah" Clark says. "Well, I can patch into them and see if I can find Bryan. If I can, it is a free period, you can go out and find him."

"Cool, come on, let's do it."

…

Chloe takes Clark to a room. The room has a desk, with papers scattered around, and a chair behind it. On the desk, sits a computer, with files piled next to it. On the wall, papers were tacked to the wall, pages and articles collected from newspapers.

This is where Chloe Sullivan wrote for the school paper, The Torch, and the wall with all the articles was called _The Wall of Weird_.

Chloe walks over to her table, sits down on a chair and begins to type up on her computer, as she begins to speak. "I don't have cameras all around the city, but I'll do the best I can."

"That's good enough" Clark walks around the room, often taking a glance at the _Wall of Weird_.

"You seem interested in the _Wall of Weird" _Chloe takes notice.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering if there's any mention of Bryan Taylor" Clark says.

"Well, you're free to look" Chloe notes. Clark walks forward and begins to look through the articles tacked to the wall. Mentions of people with super speed, augmented strength, and even superhuman senses, kind of like him.

He scans through the papers with super speed, but there's not a single mention.

"No, no mention of Bryan" Clark turns back to Chloe. "That was fast" Chloe chuckles, making the situation awkward. "I… um, I'm a fast read-"

"Okay, I'm scanning the cameras" she interrupts. "But, it's going to take some time."

"As long as you do it… isn't there anyway we can speed the procedure?"

"Um, I can open up multiple screens" Chloe says. "Do it" Clark says.

She opens up multiple screens of camera scans, and Clark and Chloe see the screen filled with the outside life. He begins to scan it at incredible speeds, but can't see any sighting of Bryan.

"Next page" Clark quickly says, realizing that he's sounding more demanding than he intended to.

After she presses the single button, the camera screens switch into different outlooks of Smallvillle, different scenes. Clark looks through them with his abilities, and he spots Bryan, walking through the streets. "There he is" Clark points to the camera he is seen in.

"Okay, just don't-"

*Fwesh*

Chloe turns back, and Clark isn't there.

"Clark! Hello!"

…

With Super speed, Clark runs to the street, but can't see Bryan in the specific location he is in. He uses his enhanced hearing senses, and he hears the multiple beats of Bryan's heart.

Clark walks to the location of where the beats can be heard from, and he spots Bryan, walking through the streets. He walks through the street and follows Bryan, until he reaches an isolated street. "Bryan!" Clark exposes himself.

Bryan only turns back for a second, before he runs away from Clark, and begins to fly away from Clark, this time, he's more skilled, even more skilled then Clark.

Clark begins to defy gravity too, and follows Bryan, who is high up in the sky.

"Bryan, stop!"

Bryan turns back and begins to fire short-lived blasts of radiation on Clark. "I didn't want to hurt you!" Bryan exclaims, as he stops blasting Clark and just concentrates on flying.

"Bryan, I can help you!"

It's not long until the two of them are in outer space. They've been flying at incredible speeds. But besides the fact that Bryan is more skilled, Clark's flight is faster, and he flies up and reaches Bryan.

He takes hold of his feet and pulls him down. Bryan fills his hand with radiation and punches him, and Clark returns a punch back.

Clark grabs Bryan by his arm and flies away with him. However, radiation blasts Clark away and Bryan comes forward and punches Clark, his hand filled with radiation.

Clark flies forward to punch Bryan, but a force field shields his body and he returns an irradiated punch to Clark, who goes flying back.

However, Clark flies forward and knocks Bryan out, with his super speed.

Bryan is unconscious and he begins to fall down to the ground.

Clark flies down to him and grabs him from the air, looking at him. He's defeated Bryan, and he needs to take him to a hospital.

…

After taking him to Smallville hospital, everything calms down. Clark drinks from the tap and Chloe and Lana approach him. "Clark, are you okay? What happened?" Lana curiously asks.

"Yeah… I… I needed to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen. He tried attacking me, so I took a garbage bin cover and hit him in the head."

Chloe and Lana nod, believing his fake story.

"The situation was quiet out of hand," Chloe notes.

…

After he talks with Chloe and Lana, Clark goes home and sits down on the table, lowering his head on the table.

"Clark" a voice says.

Clark turns up to see his mother and father. "Yes?" He asks. His parents turn to each other, and look back to Clark, who suspects a lecture.

"We need to show you something," Martha says. "In the cellar" Jonathan finishes the sentence.

…

His parents take him to the cellar and walk him to a blanketed object, that Clark can't get a sight of, because a sheet shrouds it.

"This is what we want to show you" Jonathan speaks in a quiet voice. "What is it?" Clark asks, again.

"Take off the sheet" Martha says. Clark isn't sure what do. He's confused, actually, and he looks to his mother, father and then back at the blanketed objected.

"Okay" he mouths.

He walks forward to the object and runs his hand through it, feeling a bumpy object under the sheet. Unexpectedly and quickly, he tugs the blanket off, and see's a – you wouldn't believe it – a spaceship.

It's grey, and the cellar window flares some light on it, making it shine. "What?" Clark asks, in disbelief and confusion. "What is this?"

"Clark…" His father begins to speak. "You're the answer to 'are we alone in the universe.'"

This only makes Clark more confused. "Clark, we didn't find you… and not in an adoption center either… during the day of the meteor shower in Smallville… 13 years ago… you found is in a field. You dropped from the sky… literally."

"We took you in," Martha says. "And you were different?"

"I –" Clark speaks. "I spent my whole life pretending I'm your son. You didn't tell me about this… you lied."

"We didn't want to you feel different" Martha explained.

"I'm an alien" Clark speaks, in a crying voice.

Just as Clark is about to leave, his father stops him and says, "wait, look in the ship."

Clark hesitantly looks back and walks over to the ship, with stands there, lifeless, and he wonders we he is here in

earth, hoping that he is here for a reason.

He opens the spaceship from the top, and finds a round shaped device, smaller than Clark's arm. He stretches his hand to grab it, and it levitates off the ground, and a holographic projection is emitted from the device.

Clark, his mother and father are both speechless.

It's the holographic image of Clark's real father, Jor-El and his blood mother, Lara-El, although he's not aware of this.

"Our son" Jor-El begins to speak. "Me and your mother wish that everything has been the best for you. We hope that you have leaded the life you have always wanted to lead. You seek answers, maybe, I can tell you them. If you want to know anything that you desire, you must go to a place I call The Fortress of Solitude. Search the North Pole with your ability… and I hope you will find what you need to know."

The projection is gone and the device falls down to the ground, useless.

Clark's parents don't speak, neither does he.

"I need to go to the North Pole" Clark talks. "I need to find answers."

"But Clark…" Jonathan says, but Martha squeezes on his arm to stop him. He turns to her and turns back to Clark. "Go ahead" Jonathan speaks.

Clark nods, but he doesn't smile like the casual Clark. "I want you to know" Clark begins to talk. "No matter what happens, you will always be my parents."

Martha nods and she begins to smile, so Clark picks up the urge to smile.

With his speed, he dashes away and searches the whole North Pole, faster than it takes for an average person to switch their clothes. That's when his eyes catch sight of a tunnel, made of ice.

He stops and stares at the tunnel. He waits and rambles in his mind, hopes that this is it.

He jumps down the tunnel and slides down. "Woah!" He exclaims, and drops down, and he lands on an ice berg, inside an underground building, made of crystal cold ice, but Clark isn't cold, not a single bit.

"Welcome son" a voice is projected, and Clark nearly tips out of the iceberg.

"Welcome to The Fortress of Solitude."

….

The End

…

- Next Time –

Clark Kent has found The Fortress of Solitude, and he's ready for answers, and he finds out who he truly is. The real question is what will he do with these answers? Also, Clark Kent develops more abilities, like X-Ray Vision and Laser Vision.

-This story was shorter than I intended it to be, since I couldn't bother making it too long. Now I know how people with long stories feel.

-It's kind of based off Smallville, in terms of characters and setting the story in Smallville. However, Clark will hopefully move to Metropolis and become a journalist.

-Later on, I'll introduce characters from the comic, and characters like Lois Lane and Lex Luthor.

-I hope you enjoyed the story. I think I got a good amount of action here, and showed some scenes of Clark's normal life.

-I will update the story later. Goodbye readers and viewers.


End file.
